A New Chance at Life
by Sailor Crystal
Summary: SHOUNEN AI MAJOR KH2 SPOILERS Sora and Riku realize thier feelings towards one another while facing death at the hands of Xemnas. Will they get the chance to tell? Or will they fall before they get the chance? SoraRiku


I saw the ending of KH2, and being a BIG yaoi & shounen ai fan, I saw an opening to recreate the scene but with the added love effect. So here it is, my first attempt at shounen ai. I know it might not be that good, but be gentle. It also has a LOT of spoilers, as I'm sure you all know, but it's also not completely identical so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The rights belong to Square-Enix and Disney.

A/N: This IS a SHOUNEN AI story. So here's my warning. I know I don't usually write these types of stories, but I do love them. If you don't like it, than don't read it. Don't flame me just because of what I choose to write. Thank you for reading.

_Italics_ thoughts

A New Chance at Life

The battle had been truly exhausting. Fighting through the World That Never Was, fighting the Organization, finding his best friend was still alive, fighting Xemnas. It had been truly exhausting. The boy sighs softly, looking down to the one laying across his lap, sleeping soundly, peacefully. It had been worth it through. He had found his best friend than fought side by side with his friends to save the worlds. Than had found the love of his life. He gently runs his hand through the slightly spiky silver hair, smiling softly as he closes his eyes, thinking back on the first time he meet back up with his best friend.

**Flashback**

It had been weird, to see the man who had caused so much pain a year ago, to be standing next to the girl he had left behind.

"Kairi! What's going on!" He questions, noticing the man noticeably flinch to his words.

"It's Riku!" The younger girl answers.

He looks in shock to the purple-eyed girl who comes closer to him, leading the man behind her.

"But Kairi! That's Ansem! Don't you remember?"

"Do you trust me Sora?" The girl asks.

Sora nods, his unruly brown hair bobbing a bit as he does. Kairi gently takes Sora's hand in her own and he smiles inwardly to her touch. She gently puts his hand into the hand of his enemy but he only feels warmth, not coldness.

"Now close your eyes." She instructs.

Sora does as told and closes his dark blue eyes. His senses open and he frowns a bit as he opens his mind. In his minds eye, he sees a silver haired boy standing across from him, gently holding his hand. The boy tightens his hold on Sora's hand and a thrill goes through Sora's heart as his eyes snap open, filled with tears.

"It's you! It's really you!" He cries.

Tears fall heavily down his cheeks, dripping to the floor under him as he collapses to his knees, holding tightly to the hand that he still hasn't let go of.

"I looked everywhere for you! And I finally found you!" He cries, his voice thick with emotion.

The boy, hiding in the disguise of their worst enemy, gently puts his hand on Sora's head.

"I've been here the whole time, Sora." He says gently.

Sora continues crying, every so often whispering his name. After a while, the man gently pulls Sora back to his feet and wipes his tears.

"Don't cry for my sake anymore Sora."

"But it's been so long…I thought I would never see you again after you went into Kingdom Hearts…I really missed you Riku." Sora whispers.

Riku gently moves his hand over Sora's cheek again and Sora flushes a bit, looking down as something curls in his heart.

Sometime passes after Riku's return, and Sora gets caught up stopping the Organization from using Kingdom Hearts and the stolen hearts to become real. And through both boys' efforts, the Organization is brought down to only one member, Xemnas. But Kingdom Hearts is destroyed and with it, the disguise Riku had. When the light dies down and Sora can see again, he slowly gets up and looks around. All of his friends are lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious but unharmed. His dark blue eyes land on a still body and he gasps, his eyes widen to see slightly spiky silver hair. He runs over and kneels down next to the figure as it slowly pushes it's self up, groaning a bit in pain.

"Riku! Your you!" Sora exclaims, thrilled.

He watches, getting up as Riku stands up. A year hasn't changed the older boy a whole lot. His bright silver hair is longer, now going down to a little under his shoulder blades, and covering his eyes partially in front. Sora's heart swells in joy, a faint flush tinting his cheeks as he begins to realize why he journeyed so hard to find Riku, other than bringing him back home. But the joy turns to concern as he notices the blindfold.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asks, reaching up to touch the cloth of the blindfold.

"His eyes couldn't lie." King Mickey answers, his squeaky voice a little remorse.

"Could…you take it off?" Sora asks cautiously, afraid he might hurt his friend mentally.

Riku reaches up and begins untying the knot. Sora watches next anxiously next to Kairi, somewhat afraid of what he'll see. Riku lets the blindfold fall away from his eyes and Sora gasps, his heart fluttering as those beautiful green eyes fall on him.

"Your back…" Sora says happily, some more tears leaking from his eyes.

**End Flashback**

It had taken him up until than to finally realize what Riku truly meant to him. Sora looks down in worry as Riku shifts in his sleep, hissing and slowly opening his eyes.

"Riku? Are you alright?" Sora asks in worry.

"It just hurts a little bit, that's all." The older boy answers.

Sora gently helps Riku sit up and looks to the bandages on his side. Blood had stained them again and Riku's face was still a little paler than normal.

"Riku…It's not healing and my magic's not working on you…" Sora says, clearly worried about him as he thinks about how Riku got that horrible wound.

**Flashback**

It had been the final battle with Xemnas. Riku had been a great help and Sora's heart had swelled with joy when he realized Riku was willing to fight by his side as he went into the final battle with him alone. The portal leading them out had closed early and it was actually Riku who had jumped in to fight first. Sora was expecting to fight by himself since Riku had been distant since turning back to normal. But he had to admit, hearing Riku laugh before the separation had done wonders to Sora's attitude. As the long battle wore on, Riku would try to stay by his side and if he couldn't, attack on his own as Sora did the same. But it was doing the very final battle that everything went wrong. They had fought side-by-side, working as a brilliant team…until the middle.

"Can you spare a heart?"

Those emotionless words had spelled disaster for Sora. Xenmas traps him in a bubble and Sora gasps in pain, feeling like his heart is being torn in two.

"Sora!" Riku cries, distress clearly heard.

Sora slowly opens his eyes, watching through blurred vision as Riku tries to fight his way to his side, but Xemnas' clone is stopping him.

_Riku…I'm sorry…I found you…only to bring you pain…_

Sora gasps in pain again as Xenmas puts more power into extracting his heart. He closes his eyes, a tear going down his cheek as he teeters on the verge of consciousness.

_I love you Riku…I'm so sorry…_

"Sora!"

Riku manages to knock Xemnas away from Sora, stopping his attack just short of successfully stealing Sora's heart and catches Sora before he can hit the ground, holding him close. The younger boy is breathing heavily in pain, his eyes closed tightly. Riku gently runs his hand over his sweaty forehead and through his hair.

"Sora…Come on…Open your eyes for me…" Riku whispers.

Sora coughs a little bit and slowly opens his eyes to see concerned piercing green eyes looking down at him.

"I'm happy to see you're awake…" Riku says with a smile.

A faint flush tints Sora's cheeks as Riku helps him stand back up.

"Are you alright?" Riku asks.

"I am…Now…"

Before Riku can react to Sora's words, Xemnas starts his attack once more, keeping them on the defensive. The end of the battle is in site when Xemnas changes tactics. He completely encloses the boys in a dome of lasers and they look at each other, nodding. The lasers fire at them and both are successful in deflecting the lasers with their keyblades but their left exhausted. Sora collapses, still hurting from almost having his heart extracted and Riku turns to him, intending to help him. But Xemnas fires a blast of air at Riku, tossing him away.

"Riku!"

Sora moves to help him but is stopped as a sword of red light is put to his throat. Riku looks up as Sora looks over to Xenmas, a look of fear in his dark blue eyes. Riku's heart leaps into his throat; afraid his best friend's life is about to end.

"Sora!"

Riku jumps up and runs over as Xenmas raises his sword. He pushes Sora out of the way and gasps as the sword pierces into his side, ripping into muscle.

"Riku!"

"Sora!"

Riku holds his keyblade out to Sora who instantly takes it and leaps to attack Xemnas, angered that Riku's been hurt protecting him. After unleashing a long string of combos, he lands near Riku who nods around his pain. Sora holds his best friend's keyblade out and Riku reaches up, gently enclosing his hand around Sora's. Sora brings the blade up and points it up at Xemnas, who's too weak to attack. A beam of light comes from the keyblade's tip and goes to Xemnas, going straight through his chest and his nonexistent heart. Riku gently lets go, smiling at Sora who leaps forward to finish off Xemnas. Within seconds, Sora is again at Riku's side, worried.

"Are you alright?" He asks, trying to look at the wound.

"I'm alright." Riku answers.

Riku jumps as Sora hugs him tightly, shaking.

"I was afraid I had lost you." Sora whispers.

Riku smiles gently, wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulders. But before he can answer, a pack of Dusks surround them, preventing them from escaping. He gently pushes Sora away, shakily standing up and grabbing his keyblade.

"Come on Sora. Let's stand for one more fight."

**End Flashback**

"Riku…Are you sure your alright?" Sora asks in worry.

Riku is standing up, tilting his head up towards the dark sky.

"No…But don't worry…"

Sora gently tugs on Riku's hand, wanting him to rest more to help heal his side.

"Riku…Please…I don't want to lose you…" Sora murmurs.

Riku smiles and slowly sits down next to Sora again.

"I promise you, I won't leave you, not after finding you again and finding out how you feel…"

Sora blushes faintly, looking down and Riku grins, leaning against him.

**Flashback**

Sora had been fretting over Riku ever since the battle with the Dusks was over. After that fight, the older boy had almost fainted from overexertion and blood loss, the only thing keeping him conscious was the idea of making Sora upset and not wanting to see it. But he was unsure as to why the idea of upsetting Sora upset him as well.

"Riku! Please say something!" Sora cries, trying to get through the dazed boy.

"So…ra…"

Sora's eyes light up as Riku's eyes slowly open. But there dull and his face is really pale.

"Here…let me try…"

Sora gently places his hand near the area of the wound, not wanting to hurt Riku more. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the Cure magic he's learned from his friend on his journey and his hand glows a faint green. But as the healing begins to infuse into Riku's skin, a searing pain goes through him and he cries out, struggling away from Sora. Sora immediately stops and puts his hand on Riku's chest to calm him.

"I'm sorry! Riku I'm so sorry!" He apologizes, near hysterics as Riku slowly calms down and opens his eyes.

"I'm alright Sora. Calm down." He says, reaching up and gently placing his hand on Sora's cheek.

Sora sniffles loudly, tears going down his cheeks, upset at himself for hurting Riku more than he already his.

"I'm sorry Riku! I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you so much! I just want to help!" Sora sobs, burying his head into Riku's chest.

At Sora's rather blunt confession, Riku's eyes widen in surprise. That was why he couldn't stand the thought of Sora being upset. Their friendship had deepened and now, Riku finds that he returns Sora's feelings. He never even realized that was how he felt until he was faced with the thought of seeing Sora killed during the final fight. He gently runs his hand through Sora's hair, to gain his attention. The younger boy looks up, tears running down his cheeks and his eyes puffy from crying.

"You could never hide anything from me could you?" Riku teases and smirks to see Sora flush around his crying.

Riku moves, wanting to be let up and Sora is quick to come to his aid, gently helping him sit up and flushing in shame to his outburst, aware that Riku probably doesn't return his feelings in anyway. A few last tears run down his cheeks as he looks away, the flush still there. Riku notices and gently puts a hand to his chin, moving his head so he looks at the older boy.

"I never knew you were so blunt." Riku teases.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said it…" Sora mumbles.

"And why not? You never hid anything from me or Kairi before."

"Because…it was always thought that I liked Kairi…What will everyone on the Islands think?"

"What does it matter? What matters is how you feel. So tell me Sora…How do you REALLY feel?"

Sora shakes his head and stands up, gently helping Riku to his feet so they can leave this desolate world.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" He mumbles as he helps Riku walk.

"It does matter! It matters to me!" Riku protests, wincing in pain a little bit.

They walk on in silence for a few more minutes since Sora refuses to talk. They come to a portal and go through it without hesitation and Sora flushes a bit again as memory returns now that they're out. He gently sits Riku down and tears at the end of his vest. Riku lets him bandage up his side without a word, aware Sora's pointedly ignoring him for the moment. After Riku's side is bandaged, Sora sits down and turns away from Riku.

"Sora…Tell me how you feel please." Riku pleads.

The flush goes across Sora's face again, but he finally answers.

"When you went into Kingdom Hearts, I was afraid I'd never see you again, but I didn't realize what you meant to me. But when Kairi went back to the Islands to wait for us, I realized I loved her like a sister. It just hit as I watched her leave, that my love didn't reach that. But than the question was, if not her than who? As we were going through our journey and I kept getting hints that you were all right and that you were alive, I couldn't help but get excited. I mean…I might have the chance to see you again. I was thrilled…I had missed your constant teasing and your attempts to beat me."

Here, Riku can't help but laugh and is pleased to get a reaction a positive reaction from Sora. A faint smile and a flush of embarrassment is what he gets and Riku scoots closer, pleased even more to see Sora not move away.

"So what did you do?"

"The Emperor in the Land of Dragons, was kind enough to tell me that you were the one who warned him…Or I should say someone warned him who was concerned about what was going on. And it just went from there…I was dying to see you again, to tell you what I felt as I finally started realizing it on my own. When Kairi insisted it was you she found, I was so happy…that's why I cried…that you were there beside us again, even if you were in our enemy's body. When, with her help, I realized it was you, I didn't care about that. All's that matter was that you were fine…When I saw you injured against Xemnas, I was afraid that you would leave, just after you got back…And that's when I realized…Completely…I love you Riku and I want to spend my life with you…"

Riku smiles a bit, his heart soaring to Sora's confession and gently brings his head up again.

"Well it seems we both realized our feelings at the same time pretty much. When Xemnas was trying to steal your heart, I was afraid you were going to die too and I would never see you again. And that's when I realized, that I love you too, Sora."

Riku smiles as Sora's eyes literally light up. He leans forward and gently presses his lips against Sora's and feels the boy immediately respond, returning his kiss just as gently. Riku moves back and makes a noise of surprise as Sora hugs him tightly.

"Careful Sora." Riku cautions with a laugh.

Sora immediately lets go and looks down.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. Come on let's just rest here a while. I don't really mind this world and I know you still need to recover from almost having your heart taken." Riku suggests.

Sora nods a little bit and leans back against one of the rocks nearby, sighing softly. He watches Riku; whose about to lie at his side, but the younger boy shakes his head, gently laying Riku's head on his lap.

"Sleep here, so the sand doesn't get into your wound."

Riku smiles gently and lies down, closing his eyes. The sound of the waves lulls him to sleep and Sora smiles as he feels Riku relax against his leg.

**End Flashback**

Sora gently helps Riku down to the water at his request and helps him sit down. Obviously not afraid to ask for help anymore, but also probably annoyed at his fretting, Sora tries to not worry so much about his new found love, but can't help it. Riku never once complains though, just smiling gently to Sora's worry. His side doesn't hurt as bad, and the bleeding has stopped. But he understands Sora's worry and lets him go. Finally, Sora calms down since Riku shows no signs of pain and actually seems quite content as he closes his eyes and lifts his head to the dark sky. Sora looks down a little bit, than closes his eyes as well, smiling a bit. A few minutes pass before Riku feels something against his foot. He opens his eyes in surprise and looks down, only to see a bottle with a letter inside. He pops it open and gets the letter out. He looks it over than smiles a bit and turns to Sora.

"Hey, Sora. I think it's for you."

Sora blinks his eyes open in confusion and looks over. He sees the letter and blinks in confusion.

"'Thinking of you wherever you are…" Sora recites.

As Sora recites the rest of it, Riku can easily recognize it as Kairi's favorite poem. And can connect it to their adventures. He smiles, listening to Sora before looking up in surprise as a portal opens in front of them. Sora looks up in surprise as well, than over to Riku.

"Come on, let's go home."

Riku gently kisses Sora before slowly standing up. Sora follows, smiling as they walk hand in hand through the portal. Seconds later, their streaking through the air, like falling stars, and land in the ocean a little ways away from the shore. But both surface, completely unharmed and look around.

"Riku! We're home!" Sora says excitedly, seeing very familiar surroundings and feeling the comfortable temperate climate.

"Riku! Sora!"

They look to the shore and see Kairi waving at them, smiling happily. Sora looks back to Riku, silent asking him a question. Riku smiles and nods. Sora smiles back and starts swimming off. Riku follows with no pain and they stumble up on shore, Sora gently pulling Riku along behind him. Out of nowhere, their respective companions, overjoyed to see them alive and well, tackle both to the ground. But when Riku hits the ground, he groans in pain and Mickey gently helps him up, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, Riku. Are you alright!" Mickey asks.

"It's fine, Your Majesty."

He looks up to see Goofy and Donald nuzzling up against Sora who's laughing. He looks up at Kairi and for a split second; Riku can see their other halves smiling at each other and he smiles. Even if they were Nobodies, he believed those two had a life together, just as he and Sora did.

"Can I try to heal it?" Mickey asks.

"Sora tried…but it didn't work…" Riku answers as he slowly stands up.

Mickey nods and stands by his side as Riku walks over to Sora. Kairi smiles happily at him, tears of joy going down her cheeks to see both of them have returned.

"Kairi…I have something to tell you…" Sora says softly.

Kairi blinks a bit as the three companions back off to the side to watch in silence. Sora looks down, flushing again. Riku looks to Sora, smiling a bit, noticing he's done that a lot in the past few hours.

_He's so cute when he blushes._

"I know you may hate me for this…But I want you to know…"

Riku steps forward and gently takes Sora's hand, giving him comfort as he flushes deeper.

"Me and Riku are together…" He finishes, not meeting Kairi's gaze.

Riku watches for Kairi's reaction and smiles as Kairi smiles herself, before she launches herself at Sora, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Wait…What?"

Kairi laughs and pulls both boys after her as they step foot on the Islands for the first time in a year.

"You two always competed with each other and it was always played off as if it was for me. But I started to realize, maybe it wasn't for me. Maybe it was to try and gain the other's attention. And I agree with it. I'm happy for both of you!"

Both boys smile happily at Kairi before looking at each other and smiling again. A few days pass with everyone enjoying life back on the Islands before anything changes. One afternoon, Riku is sitting on the papou tree, just smiling gently. Sora runs up, looking up at him and is meet with a gentle smile.

"How's your side?"

"Better. I can move a lot more freely. But it still smarts if I move too much."

Sora smiles happily and kisses Riku before looking out over the water. After a few minutes, Sora suddenly says out of the blue.

"You know…you've changed…"

Riku looks over and leans over a bit to get a better look at his love.

"I've changed? You've changed."

"No…I mean…you smile more easily now. I'm glad."

Riku smiles again than both turn as Kairi comes running over with a bottle on her hands, a worried look in her eyes.

"Sora! Riku! I found this in your boat!"

Riku jumps down off the tree and goes over next to them, getting out the letter inside. Kairi looks worried still as she reads it while Riku smiles a little. Sora looks blank for a moment before smiling, looking at both of them.

"Are we ready to go on another adventure?" Sora asks.

Riku gently wraps his arm around Sora's shoulders while Sora gently holds onto Kairi's waist.

"As long as we're all together, I'll go anywhere." Kairi says, leaning into Sora.

Sora hugs his adopted sister while looking up at Riku.

"Doesn't matter where it is, as long as we have fun." He says.

"Yea!" Sora agrees.

Riku chuckles as all three look out over the water, ready for the new adventure that awaits them.


End file.
